


правда жизни

by librevers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Saku/Atsu, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Relationship, bi king osamu, canonverse, supportive miyas who love each other agenda, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librevers/pseuds/librevers
Summary: «Если загадаешь желание, то оно исполнится в течение года».Осаму коснулся пальцами потёртой бронзы. Закрыл глаза.Он мог бы загадать миллион разных вещей.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 18





	правда жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [simple fact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851114) by [bastigod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastigod/pseuds/bastigod). 



> ❗❗ упоминается алкоголь и местами проскальзывает нецензурная лексика.
> 
> и! есть спойлеры к манге, в частности к 391 главе, настоятельно! рекомендуем! ознакомиться с ней перед прочтением, если вы ещë не.
> 
> приятного чтения!

Ноябрь холодный.

Обыкновенная правда жизни.

Небо голубое. Трава зелёная. Ноябрь холодный.

— Эй, — в бок Осаму врезался локоть, — пошли дальше.

Близнецы Мия стояли, прислонившись к каменным перилам - единственной преграде между ними и ледяной рекой внизу. С одной стороны от них продавала акварельные краски художница в водолазке, с другой — возвышалась царственная статуя из песчаника.

— Саму.

Статуя изображала мужчину — священника, судя по золотистому нимбу, — и младенца. Прорези каменных глаз, должно быть, направлены на ребёнка, но, глядя под таким углом, Осаму не мог избавиться от чувства, что они наблюдали за ним. И он с тихим вызовом смотрел в ответ.

В реальность его вернула чья-то нога, ударившая по голени. Он неохотно сдался в спонтанной игре в гляделки, и статуя снисходительно улыбнулась.

— Земля вызывает Саму! Ты с нами, бро?

— Угу.

Взгляд Осаму упал и встретился с глазами брата. От преследующего леденящего камня — к знакомой и тёплой повседневности.

— Пошли дальше, — повторил Ацуму. — Я щас яйца отморожу.

— Ох, мы не можем этого допустить, не так ли? — Осаму уставился в мрачное небо. По нему бежали тучи, тяжёлые от снега. Завтра, вероятно, брусчатка моста покроется грязно-серой слякотью.

Поездка в Прагу с братом не входила в список желаний Осаму.

Однако отменять путешествие, распланированное несколько месяцев назад, было бы утомительно. С билетами на самолёт проще всего: один звонок в авиакомпанию, и ему бы вернули деньги. Но со всем остальным — отдельная история. Тем более, до поездки оставалась всего неделя. Хозяин дома, найденного через Airbnb, постоянно писал на почту на ломаном японском (спасибо, гугл-переводчик), умолял приехать. Билеты в оперу возврату не подлежали.

Но хуже всех была их младшая сестра, дьявол с ангельским личиком, которая громко разревелась бы по скайпу, если бы он сказал, что не приедет на её соревнования. Ведь он обещал.

Поэтому вместо того, чтобы отменять поездку, он заявился на порог к Ацуму, с пакетом еды на вынос в одной руке (их с братом любимые суши) и шестью бутылками «Sapporo» в другой.

Плохой день Осаму превратился в нечто худшее, когда дверь открылась, и он столкнулся лицом к лицу с кем-то, кто точно не являлся Ацуму.

— Мия. Здесь какая-то… уличная крыса.

Перед ним, скрестив руки на груди, стоял Сакуса Киёми. Осаму хотел бы думать, что здесь что-то вроде дружеских посиделок товарищей по команде, если бы не три нюанса. Первый: это Сакуса-чтоб-его-Киёми, беспримерный ледяной принц, который, если верить рассказам Ацуму, скорее самоликвидируется, чем проведёт время в чужой квартире. Второй: это Сакуса-чтоб-его-Киёми, причём без рубашки. Третий: у этого Сакусы-чтоб-его-Киёми ожерелье из красноватых отметин на ключицах.

— Чего? Кто там? — Из глубины квартиры раздался знакомый возглас.

Угольно-чёрные глаза вперились в душу Осаму.

— Крыса.

— Погоди, я найду футболку!

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, _Оми-кун_. — В ответ Осаму получил лишь раздражённую усмешку.

Немногим позже появился Ацуму в боксерах, едва выглядывающих из-под огромной рубашки.

Его изначально спокойное лицо сначала исказилось в шоке, потом густо покраснело, и лишь затем он наконец прищурил глаза и нацепил лисью улыбку, полную деланной самоуверенности:

— Саму, мой дорогой братец, ну неужели ты бы умер, если бы сначала позвонил?

— Цуму, _мой дорогой братец_ , что-то мне подсказывает, что ты бы не взял трубку.

Ацуму закатил глаза и за рукав втащил Осаму внутрь.

— Чего хотел?

Осаму выразительно посмотрел на Сакусу. Ацуму проследил за его взглядом.

Сакуса вздохнул.

— Я пойду.

Он удалился в спальню, оставив близнецов одних. Те тупо вытаращились друг на друга.

Осаму приподнял брови. _И сколько это продолжается?_

Ацуму начал загибать пальцы. _Пять месяцев?_

Осаму поморщился и указал на брата. _С тобой?_

Ацуму пожал плечами. _Сам в шоке._

Сакуса появился снова, до сих пор без рубашки. В руках у него был мятый свитер.

— Мия. Это моя.

— Ой, — пробормотал Ацуму. Сакуса кинул свитер в него. Тот стянул с себя рубашку и бросил её в ответ. Осаму пришлось притвориться, что он не заметил следов укусов на плече брата. — До завтра.

Прежде чем уйти, Сакуса нагнулся над диваном, изучая взглядом пакеты.

— Там есть унаги?

Осаму с недовольным видом всунул белый контейнер из пенопласта в причудливо костлявые руки… кем бы оно не приходилось его брату. В другой раз он бы оплакивал потерю роллов с угрём, но на глубинном, первобытном уровне он боялся ссориться с Сакусой. Если кто-то из его знакомых и умел прятать трупы — то однозначно Сакуса Киёми.

— Цуму, — заговорил Осаму ровно в тот момент, когда закрылась дверь.

— Ничего не хочу слышать, — простонал Ацуму, зарываясь руками в волосы.

— О чём именно? О том, как вы по-дружески трахаетесь с Сакусой-чтоб-его-Киёми? — Осаму с щелчком открыл бутылку ключами от дома и толкнул её в сторону брата.

— Он мой парень. — Ацуму взял пиво, не смея взглянуть Осаму в глаза.

Осаму так же открыл свою бутылку, позволив крышке отлететь на пол. Он вздохнул и только после звякнул ею о бутылку в руке Ацуму.

— Ну, блять, за вас, что ли.

Ацуму сделал глоток.

— Серьёзно, почему ты здесь?

— Поехали в Прагу.

Он поднял брови.

— В Прагу?

— Когда ты последний раз видел вживую, как Хиро катается на коньках?

— Нет. Ни за что. На этот раз твои грязные приёмчики не сработают. Я не хочу быть третьим лишним.

Осаму вздохнул:

— Мичиру меня бросила.

Ацуму поставил бутылку с пивом на кофейный столик. Так громко, что Осаму поморщился.

— Шутишь.

— Хотел бы. — Осаму разблокировал телефон. Он уже поменял заставку с шикарного селфи с теперь-бывшей на семейную фотографию с братом и сестрой. Открыл галерею и отдал телефон Ацуму.

Ацуму настороженно взял его в руки и уставился на открытое Осаму изображение.

— Хотел подарить его в Праге. — Ацуму сдвинул брови и со вздохом отложил телефон на стол экраном вниз. — Заказал романтический ужин в крутом месте, всё такое. — Осаму горько рассмеялся. — Завтра верну в магазин и заберу деньги.

— Я поеду. — Голос брата звучал тихо и грустно. Осаму не слышал такого Ацуму со времён старшей школы, когда в редкие тёмные ночи они валялись рядом на верхнем ярусе их кровати, пялились в потолок и говорили о жизни. — У меня матч, но… — он вздохнул, — сошлюсь на семейные обстоятельства.

Вот так Осаму оказался здесь, неделю спустя. Смотрел в серое небо, облокачивался о каменный мост и переглядывался с каменными скульптурами.

— Ты в порядке? — уточнил Ацуму. Шум толпы проходящих туристов почти полностью заглушил слова.

— Нет, — выдохнул Осаму. Его дыхание клубилось туманом. — Не думаю.

Чужая рука крепко и по-родному сжала его плечо.

— Пошли. Найдём тебе чёртов паб.

Это чуть ли не единственная вещь, которой он искренне восхищался в своём брате. Ацуму всегда понимал, когда Осаму не хотел о чём-либо говорить.

Не вредно ли для здоровья замыкаться в себе?

Кажется, вредно.

Но Осаму так же понимал, что несмотря ни на что, это белобрысое недоразумение будет рядом и выслушает, когда он наконец будет готов говорить.

И они продолжили путь, осторожно проталкиваясь через туристов. Рядом с одной из статуй собралась особенно большая толпа. Каждый стремился потереть пальцами бронзовую табличку у основания.

— В моём путеводителе пишут, что этого парня зовут Святой Ян Непому… Неп… Пофиг. Святой Ян. — Ацуму указал на статую со звёздным ореолом вокруг головы. — Если коснёшься таблички, то однажды точно вернёшься в Прагу.

Чудесная сказка, конечно. Давала гарантию увидеть этот фантастический город вновь. Но, пожалуй, не стоила ожидания в толпе.

— Здесь, — Ацуму указал на кусок кованого железа. — Иди сюда. — Он схватил Осаму за руку и потащил за собой.

— Что это? — спросил Осаму. В каменные перила моста был вмурован сияющий крест.

— Короче. — Ацуму вытащил свой путеводитель и пролистал его. — Здесь Святой Ян, — он махнул свободной рукой в сторону, — был сброшен в реку. Суровая смерть, конечно. Они установили крест здесь, потому что именно здесь это и произошло.

Ацуму потрогал крест.

— Если сделаешь так и загадаешь желание, оно сбудется через год.

Осаму провёл пальцами по потёртой бронзе. Закрыл глаза.

Он мог бы пожелать миллион разных вещей.

Здоровья для бабушки с дедушкой. Спокойствия для родителей. Победу для брата. Успеха для сестры.

Небо голубое. Трава зелёная.

Осаму эгоист.

И это нормально.

* * *

****

ДЕЙСТВУЮЩИЕ ЛИЦА

**МИЯ ОСАМУ** , около 20-ти лет, владелец и шеф-повар в успешном ресторане «Онигири Мия».

 **МИЯ МИЧИРУ** , около 20-ти лет, его новая жена.

**МЕСТО ДЕЙСТВИЯ**

**Квартира в Кобе, Япония.**

**ВРЕМЯ ДЕЙСТВИЯ**

**Ближайшее будущее.**

**ДЕЙСТВИЕ ПЕРВОЕ**

**Явление I**

_**ОСАМУ появляется слева и заходит в спальню. МИЧИРУ лежит на боку в кровати, завернувшись в одеяло.** _

_  
ОСАМУ_. Доброе утро, я дома! Ты вообще собираешься вставать? ( _  
**Смеётся**   
_)

 _ **МИЧИРУ**_. Ещё пять минуточек. ( _ **ОСАМУ проходит к кровати и садится на край**_ **)  
<пометка карандашом: голос хриплый>**

****

****

_**ОСАМУ**_. Детка? ( _ **Тянется рукой и касается плеча МИЧИРУ**_ ) Ты в порядке?

 _ **МИЧИРУ**_. Как ты думаешь, я красивая?

 _ **ОСАМУ**_. Конечно.

 _ **МИЧИРУ**_. ( _ **Садится прямо и поворачивается к ОСАМУ, чтобы показать ужасающую улыбку Глазго**_ ) А теперь? ( _ **ОСАМУ кричит**_ )

* * *

— Ух, — прохрипел голос Ацуму через динамик. — Жёсткий кошмар, бро.

Осаму лежал на полу кухни и смотрел на мигающий свет лампочки. В глазах уже плясали белые пятна, но он не мог отвести взгляд.

Три часа ночи.

В параллельной вселенной его брат ворчал бы и ругался, что его разбудили в такое время. Ацуму был конченным жаворонком. От утренней пробежки его не удержит ни человек, ни зверь, ни воля божья.

Но они существовали в причудливой карманной вселенной. Здесь Ацуму подстроился под привычки своего гермофоба-полуночника. Упомянутый гермофоб-полуночник постоянно гонял шутеры в ведьмин час.

Из трубки на фоне слышалось, как Сакуса кричал: «ХАРДТ, ХАРДТ, ХАРДТ—»

— Я бы позвал тебя к себе для старых-добрых братских обнимашек, — зевнул Ацуму, — но придётся тебе попытать удачу и попробовать заснуть у себя дома.

— Всё в порядке, — слабо пробормотал Осаму. Он закрыл глаза, и под веками затанцевали красные тени, отпечатанные светом на сетчатке.

— Слушай, Саму, — вздохнул Ацуму. — Я бы очень хотел помочь тебе отпустить твою Сучиру. Но ты меня знаешь. Никогда не воспринимал отношения всерьёз. — Он запнулся. — Ну… до поры до времени.

— Сучиру, — рассмеялся Осаму.

— Нравится, да? — В голосе Ацуму отчётливо слышалась ухмылка. — Это Кьё придумал.

 _Кьё_.

— Йоу, чуть не забыл. — Из динамика послышался шорох; видимо, Ацуму пошевелился. — Боккун устраивает новогоднюю вечеринку. Ты должен прийти.

— Не-е-е. Ты же знаешь, я не фанат вечеринок. Особенно тех, где полно _твоих_ друзей.

— Ну бли-и-и-и-ин, — проскулил Ацуму. — Обещаю, будет круто.

— Я подумаю, — вздохнул Осаму.

— Мог бы с кем-нибудь там подружиться.

— Я сказал, что подумаю.

— А если не хочешь идти на вечеринку, то можешь прийти потусоваться с Оми. Он не кусается.

— Спасибо, Цуму. — Осаму притянул к себе телефон и поднялся с пола, пытаясь проморгаться от звёздочек в глазах.

— Рано благодарить. — Ацуму опять зевнул. — Постарайся уснуть, ладно? Люблю тебя.

— Ага, постараюсь. Я тебя тоже.

Осаму сбросил вызов и уставился на тёмный экран своего телефона. Он задумался, являлось ли это тоже обыкновенной правдой жизни.

Небо голубое. Трава зелёная. Братья Мия не могут быть счастливыми одновременно.

Очередь Осаму пришла после выпуска. Он ушёл из волейбола. Поступил в кулинарку. Съехался с Мичиру. Открыл своё дело.

Теперь очередь Ацуму.

Осаму заставил себя подняться с пола.

Нет.

Он против.

Они оба могут быть счастливыми.

Одновременно.

* * *

Осаму выбрал вечеринку.

Как бы приятно не звучало сидеть в квартире и всю ночь играть в овервотч с Сакусой Киёми, это означало сидеть в квартире и всю ночь играть в овервотч с Сакусой Киёми.

Он прождал уже двадцать пять минут поверх оговоренного времени, когда Ацуму наконец появился у станции метро.

— Прости, электричку задержали. — Ацуму врал. Осаму знал, что он врал. Ацуму знал, что Осаму знал, что он врал. И всё равно ведь соврал.

— Ладно, пофиг.

Бокуто жил на окраине города, настолько далеко, что тот район можно было считать деревней. Близнецам понадобилось сорок пять минут, чтобы добраться туда: пересели с одного поезда на другой, потом ещё немного на такси. Бокуто был одним их тех везучих засранцев, кому повезло купить именно дом, а не крохотную и дорогущую квартирку.

Не то чтобы о его доме можно было долго распинаться. Традиционный японский стиль, расположен в самом конце улице и на отдалении от ближайших соседей, окружён лесом и несколькими заросшими полями. Дом требовал ремонта, на который у Бокуто не было времени. Он там почти не жил, предпочитая ночевать в общежитии Шакалов. Исключения делал только на выходных или когда приезжал Акааши.

И всё же, дом есть дом. Даже если крыша сарая выглядит так, словно ведёт заведомо проигрышную войну с гравитацией, а на кухне с плиты, холодильника и микроволновки отслаивается эмаль.

— Мяясаму! — раздался узнаваемый рык Бокуто. — Цум-Цум не говорил, что ты придёшь!

Конечно, не говорил, ведь это означало бы проявить себя как предусмотрительный и внимательный гость.

— Хах, прости. Вполне похоже на моего брата.

— Ничего страшного! — Бокуто сгрёб его в крепкие объятия. — Бери пиво, еду, тут много всего!

Осаму быстро вспомнил, почему не любит вечеринки.

«Взрослые» — вроде Мейан-санов и Оливеров Барнсов — уединились в столовой со своими вторыми половинками, потягивали напитки и беседовали о том, как оставаться функциональными членами общества. При нормальных обстоятельствах Осаму оказался бы среди них. Говорил бы об успехе «Онигири Мия». Мичиру держала бы его за руку, сама рассказывала бы о своём архитектурном проекте.

«Дети» — вроде Хинат и Ацум — торчали на улице и проверяли человеческий слух на прочность. Бокуто арендовал оборудование для караоке, и они пьяно впитывали каждое преимущество как оборудования, так и большого расстояния от ближайших соседей. После того, как Осаму третий раз подряд послушал, как Комори пел «Chiisana Koi no Uta» («пел» — очень мягко сказано), он решил, что с него хватит.

— Акааши-сан?

— М-м? Что-то случилось? — Он сидел в патио, закутанный в одеяло из искусственного меха, потягивал пиво и умиротворённо наблюдал за всеобщим хаосом.

— Здесь есть место, где менее… — Он махнул рукой в сторону своего братца, который в данный момент висел на плечах Вашио и пел с ним дуэтом, очень громко и очень фальшиво.

— Если хочешь отдохнуть, — Акааши указал на балкон второго этажа, — поднимайся наверх и проходи в первую дверь налево. Не наступай на пятую ступеньку, если не хочешь загреметь в больницу.

Осаму очень не хотел проверять правдивость данного предупреждения на своей шкуре.

— Понял. Спасибо.

Осторожно поднявшись по очень ненадёжной лестнице, Осаму обнаружил себя в скудно отделанной спальне. На кровати сидела незнакомая парочка и о чём-то разговаривала. Кто-то ещё был на балконе. Осаму пробормотал извинения незнакомцам, пока проходил мимо, и скользнул на балкон.

— Оу.

Это-

— Сунарин.

Тот повернул голову. На лице лёгкая ухмылка.

— Мия, мать твою, Осаму. Садись, — он похлопал по полу рядом с собой.

Осаму сел, просунув ноги через деревянные перила балкона, и позволил им свиснуть вниз.

— Замотались мы, — произнёс Суна.

— Ну, жизнь случается.

Суна поморщился. Хмурые глаза, сжатые губы — сколько раз за годы обучения в старшей школе он видел это выражение лица.

— Чёрт, Осаму. — Суна запрокинул голову и посмотрел на звёздное небо. Заправил за уши длинную чёлку. — Рассказывай давай. — Грустный голос противоречил ухмылке на лице. — Мы не виделись три месяца, и всё, что я получил — «жизнь случается».

— Так долго?..

— Да, с вашего дня рождения прошло три месяца. — Суна притянул к себе ногу и упал спиной на керамический пол. — Потом начался сезон и, ну, ты знаешь, как сложно потом вырваться.

— Но вот ты здесь.

— И правда. — Краем глаза Осаму видел, что Суна смотрел на него. — Ну, что у тебя нового?

— Ты, наверное, слышал, что я наконец-то открыл полноценный магазин в центре, так что им и занимался. Очень вовремя, потому что мой фургон сломался буквально через неделю. Будто и правда…

— «За нами кто-то наблюдает, Шин-чан», — произнесли они хором. Осаму удивлённо вскинул брови, Суна фыркнул. Они оба повзрослели, за годы дружбы прошли через многое, но что-то не менялось никогда.

— К слову о Ките-сама. — Суна приподнял голову. — Как у тебя дела с Ми-чан?

Всё случилось благодаря Суне, который в старшей школе решил поиграть в сводника. Мичиру была его соседкой, а Осаму находился в вечном «активном поиске». Было здорово, пока так и продолжалось.

— Даже спросить боюсь, каким образом Кита-сама напомнила тебе о Мичиру, — рассмеялся Осаму.

Суна ухмыльнулся.

— Ну, мне кажется, все парни из нашей команды задолжали бабуле свадьбу.

— А. — Осаму уставился на покрасневшие кончики пальцев. — Я собирался сделать предложение.

— Ох, чува-

— Но мы расстались. Месяц назад.

— Оу. — Суна помрачнел. — Мне жаль.

— Уже неважно. Всё позади. — Белая ложь. Суне не нужно было знать правды. Осаму толкнул его локтем. — Но хватит обо мне, рассказывай о своих похождениях.

Суна бросил в его сторону взгляд и тут же отвёл. Снова посмотрел поверх двора.

— Мне нечего тебе рассказывать.

— Чушь собачья. Ты один из лучших центральных в высшей лиге, ты в основном составе национальной сборной, и я видел кучу рекламных роликов с твоим участием. И ты хочешь сказать, что за тобой не охотится пол-Японии?

— Боже. Реклама. — Лицо Суны окрасилось в восхитительный оттенок красного, который Осаму заметил даже в темноте. Рекламы было много. Тонны. Телевидение, журналы, веб-сайты, даже несколько биллбордов. Суна в спортивной одежде. Суна в повседневном образе. Суна в костюме. Суна с подведёнными глазами. — Я бы не хотел об этом говорить.

— Почему? — рассмеялся Осаму. — Ты весьма горяч, бро.

— Я мог бы столкнуть тебя с балкона. — Суна коснулся спины Осаму кончиками пальцев. Лишь невесомое прикосновение, едва ощутимое сквозь шерстяной свитер. — И посмотреть, как ты истечёшь кровью внизу.

— Ты не столкнёшь.

Суна недоверчиво поднял брови, но затем рассмеялся. Он расслабил ладонь и нежно провёл ею по спине Осаму, не отнимая в конце.

— Ты прав. — Он выдавил улыбку. — Не буду врать, есть парочка людей, кому хочется немножко Суны Ринтаро. — Суна ему подмигнул, на что Осаму закатил глаза. — Но правда в том, что я уже положил глаз на кое-кого, причём очень давно. Однажды, надеюсь, соберу яйца в кулак и что-то с этим сделаю. Первым.

— Как будто что-то потеряешь, если попробуешь.

— Думаю, всё.

— Как драматично.

Снизу раздались восторженные крики. Ладонь Суны исчезла с его спины и уцепилась за перила, когда он наклонился вперёд.

— Ой. Наверное, полночь, — произнёс Суна. Взрыв фейерверков в небе подтвердил его слова.

Осаму тоже вытянулся вперёд, чтобы разглядеть, что происходило внизу. Он увидел, как Вашио, на котором до сих пор висел Ацуму, утянул в поцелуй какого-то блондинчика. Ацуму в возмущении вскинул руки, потерял равновесие и грохнулся в сугроб.

Суна прыснул.

— Твой брат — идиот.

— До тебя только сейчас дошло?

Суна улыбнулся. Ласково прищурил глаза, и они словно засияли из-под полуприкрытых ресниц.

Все парни из Инаризаки изменились за время, прошедшее с выпуска. Но добродушная, без тени сарказма или иронии — счастливая — улыбка Суны? Пожалуй, любимое изменение, которое подметил в ком-либо Осаму.

Рука Суны опустилась на его плечо.

— Этот год будет лучше, — произнёс он. — Для нас обоих.

Яркий всполох фейерверка разорвался в небе, окрасив полное уверенности и решимости лицо Суны мягкими переливами красного.

Суна красивый, подумал Осаму.

И он думал так о своём лучшем друге далеко не впервые.

Прямо сейчас он не променяет эту улыбку ни на что на свете. Он выбрал её, а не фантастические города мира и не каменные мосты, что воплотят любое твоё желание.

— Думаю, ты прав.

Но Суна никогда не будет _его_.

И он давно с этим смирился.

* * *

Прошло семьдесят семь дней.

Один за другим выпали его зубы. Без боли, просто раз — и пропали. Горстью легли в его ладонь.

Он посмотрел в зеркало и улыбнулся.

Осаму проснулся в ужасе.

Четыре часа тридцать восемь минут утра. Будильник прозвенит через час и двадцать две минуты.

Первое желание — схватить телефон с прикроватного столика и набрать сообщение.

Он не ожидал немедленного ответа, но тот всё равно пришёл.

_Кита Шинске._

_Пролистнуть, чтобы ответить._

— Здравствуй, Осаму. — В голосе Киты ни тени усталости. Осаму знал, что Кита просыпался рано: того требовала его работа. Но спал ли тот вообще?..

— Доброе утро, Кита-сан. — Почему он просто не ответил сообщением? Тема не настолько важна.

— Значит, твой сон, — Кита замолчал, Осаму кивнул. — Ты только что кивнул, да?

— Да… — Вот ведь телепат.

— Ладно. Бабушка рассказывала, что сны — это окно к нашему подсознанию. В течение дня мозг охватывает все аспекты окружающего нас мира и затем воссоздаёт их во сне. Иногда у снов есть глубинное значение, иногда сны — это просто сны.

— Угу… — Осаму подавил желание зевнуть.

— У неё есть книжка. — Из трубки донёсся шорох, затем глухой стук. Наконец раздался громкий шелест: видимо, Кита перелистывал страницы. — Нашёл. Когда снится, что выпадают зубы — это знак утраты. Потери отношений, работы или чего-то ещё.

— Понял.

— У тебя всё хорошо? — спросил Кита.

Это наиболее опасный вопрос от Киты Шинске. Один неверный шаг по метафорическому минному полю — и вот он стоит у тебя на пороге с пакетиком из комбини. А живёт он, между прочим, в ста пятидесяти пяти километрах от твоего дома.

На мгновение Осаму задумался. Лишь на мгновение, потому что задуматься надолго в ответ на вопрос, всё ли хорошо, тоже считалось за неверный шаг.

Днём его ждала игра. Через два часа он начнёт собирать свой новый фургон и поедет в Токио на выездной матч. Он приедет туда рано и проведёт остаток утра за готовкой онигири. Весь день к нему будут подходить игроки обеих команд, чтобы поболтать или перекусить, а затем те снова исчезнут в своих раздевалках.

А на самом матче он будет наблюдать, как играют друг с другом его старые друзья, наблюдать за счастливыми лицами тех, кто ест его онигири, приготовленные с любовью.

Потом обе команды пойдут в клуб — петь в караоке и совершать ошибки. Осаму приглашали всегда, несмотря на то, что он чаще отказывался. Сегодня он решил сходить.

— Знаете, Кита-сан, — улыбнулся Осаму, — у меня всё отлично.

На это ушло семьдесят семь дней, семь часов и семь минут.

Она ему больше не снилась.

* * *

Рай для Осаму заключался в только что вымытых руках.

Дело не в каком-либо беспокойстве, тревоге и даже не в тяге к чистоте. Он же не атсумин гермофоб-полуночник, в конце концов.

Только что вымытые руки означают, что пришло время готовить.

Бабушка Киты всегда говорила, что за ними кто-то наблюдает. Что боги прячутся и в прекрасном, и в обыденном.

Осаму не был верующим. Они с Ацуму, конечно, ходили в храм на Новый год и молились — то ли богам, то ли целому миру, то ли стойке с моти, то ли просто ветру.

Но если боги и существовали, то они, должно быть, нашли свой дом на кухне, среди посуды и тарелок. Точно любили рис Киты. И вообще, что есть готовка, если не истинный рай?

Даже находясь на малоприятной торговой точке стадиона, куда его определили, Осаму был совершенно спокоен.

Выпаривал рис в огромном котле.

Разрезал овощи и куски сырой рыбы, ощущая гладкую древесину и приятную тяжесть рукоятки ножа в руке.

Выдавливал семена из маринованных слив.

Нарезáл листы нори на большие куски для упаковки и маленькие — для украшения.

Растирал кошерную соль по своим влажным, мозолистым ладоням.

Зачерпнув тёплый рис, аккуратно лепил из него треугольник вокруг начинки внутри.

И заново. Ad infinitum. _До бесконечности_.

— Мия-сан? — чужой голос вырвал его из дзена. Перед ним материализовались двое его сотрудников, уже в фартуках и кепках. — Мы можем взять на себя подготовку, если вы хотели бы отдохнуть.

— Да, пожалуй, — улыбнулся Осаму. Он не возражал готовить вплоть до начала игры, но ради этого удовольствия пришлось бы терпеть выговоры от своих же сотрудников. — Позвоните, если что-то понадобится.

* * *

Ацуму был отвратительным говнюком с эго размером в Нептун и чувством юмора как у отца. Даже хуже. Ещё он патологический лжец, который без колебаний, открыто и бесстыдно соврёт прямо в лицо бабушки. Он своровал у Осаму бесчисленное количество пиджаков и пудингов. Он жульничал в каждой игрушке, в которую играл за свою жизнь, будь то Call of Duty или монополия.

Осаму этого ублюдка очень любил.

Особенно теперь, когда быть братом Мии Ацуму означало получить полный доступ на стадион. Ему выдали именной бейдж с пафосным «Essential Staff», который он прицепил к карману джинсов.

Полный доступ к стадиону означал доступ к месту отдыха для игроков. А это в свою очередь означало доступ к мягким диванам в месте отдыха для игроков.

Спасибо, Цуму.

Осаму уже почти уснул на одном из таких диванов, когда открылась дверь, ведущая на отдельную парковку для игроков, и показалось знакомое лицо.

— О, привет, Суна, — окликнул Осаму.

Суна продолжил идти. На нём были чёрная кепка и солнцезащитные очки. С ушей свисали наушники.

— Сунарин! — снова позвал Осаму.

Суна замер как вкопанный.

— Осаму! Прости, я тебя не услы-

Осаму простонал: Суна вообще не умел врать.

— Ладно, — рассмеялся Суна, подходя к его дивану. — Я подумал, что ты фанат.

— Вау, — невозмутимо отозвался Осаму. — Вот как, значит, великий Суна Ринтаро обращается со своими преданными фанатами? Попал на одну обложку и сразу заработал звёздную болезнь?

Суна поднял ноги Осаму, так, чтобы сесть на диван самому, и положил их к себе на колени. Так между ними повелось ещё со школы: комфортная фамильярность друг с другом. Это никогда не менялось, неважно, насколько разными были их жизни и как редко они виделись.

— Ну что тут скажешь. — Суна снял кепку и драматично взмахнул чёлкой. — Я слишком великолепен для вас, простых смертных. — Он надел кепку обратно и сложил руки на коленях Осаму.

Тот стукнул Суну пяткой по бедру.

— Осторожно, не повредите товар. — Суна смерил его испепеляющим взглядом. Однако Осаму слишком хорошо знал все оттенки его настроения и понял сразу, что его злость наиграна. — Мне сегодня твоему брату зад надирать. — Он хлопнул себя по бедру. — Эти горячие штучки мне ещё пригодятся, причём в идеальной форме.

— Отлично. С Цуму как раз нужно подсбить спесь, — улыбнулся Осаму. — Я болею за вас.

Суна стиснул его колено, сильные пальцы впились в мышцы сквозь ткань. У Осаму перехватило дыхание.

— На нашей стороне сам Онигиримэн. Какая честь.

— Я тебе что, супергерой? Борюсь с преступностью в плаще из нори?

— Возможно. — Суна склонил голову. — Насколько мне известно, ты владеешь рисовой телепатией. Но это неточно.

— Рисовая телепатия… серьёзно? — Осаму закатил глаза. — Тебе случайно разминаться не нужно?

— А тебе случайно готовить не нужно? — подмигнул Суна.

— Урыл, — хмыкнул Осаму.

— Йо, Суна, — раздался голос со стороны двери в раздевалку. Выглянул Комори, в одних только шортах. — Ты идёшь?

— Долг зовёт, — улыбнулся Суна.

Он наклонился ближе, улыбка перешла в ухмылку, глаза сузились. В школе их команду всегда ассоциировали с лисами. Осаму не задумывался, насколько это подходит другим их сокомандникам. Но Суна? Даже ленивый и максимально апатичный Суна умел заставить Осаму ощутить себя добычей.

— Увидимся вечером?

Суна замолчал, выдохнув рядом с лицом Осаму. Близко. Слишком близко. Он взмолился, чтобы жар, мгновенно вскипятивший кровь, никак не проявился внешне.

— Да, — шёпотом выдохнул Осаму. Взгляд невольно пополз вниз.

Щелчок по лбу вырвал его из фантазий.

— До скорого, Саму, — сказал Суна, высвобождаясь из-под ног Осаму.

— Ага. До скорого, Рин.

* * *

Если попросить кого-нибудь описать встречи после матчей высшей лиги одним словом, то это слово, скорее всего, будет «бардак».

Слово «встреча» — если речь идёт о сборе участников после какого-либо известного мероприятия — подразумевает нечто спокойное и размеренное. Дамы сидят в модных салонах, потягивают чай из фарфоровых чашек, вкушают изысканные закуски. Когда Ацуму впервые позвал Осаму на подобное, тот думал, что здесь две команды просто едят и общаются.

Впрочем, вечера обычно так и начинаются. Руки на чужих плечах, тела облокачиваются на барные стулья, у кого-то стаскивают картошку фри, старые друзья, ставшие соперниками, смеются над чем-то вместе.

Потом подают пиво, другие посетители покидают клуб, и бедствие начинается.

Некоторые встречи проходят спокойно. Какими бы дикими ни были Шакалы, их нрав легко утихомирить, к примеру, ледяной невозмутимостью Адлерсов. Ушиджима спокойно ел свой стейк, доедал и объявлял, что уходит домой. Что такое «вечеринка», Тобио не поймёт, даже если от этого будет зависеть его жизнь. У Хошиуми алкогольный предел в полбутылки пива, после чего он сворачивался калачиком в углу и засыпал. Хиругами играл в маджонг с Оливером и Хевайджимой. И только Ромеро знал толк в веселье.

Однако у EJP-BJ были Бокуто и Комори, и этот союз обращал все совместные тусовки в адский хаос.

Основным развлечением у их команд была игра, которую назвали «Пенни».

Правила такие:  
1\. Для игры выбирают определённую монетку. Обычно это сколько-нибудь йен, но иногда проскальзывала европейская валюта или настоящий британский пенни.  
2\. Если монетка оказывается в чьём-то стакане, его нужно немедленно выпить до дна. «Немедленно выпить до дна» значит, что уши жертвы непременно атакует хор голосов волейболистов из обеих команд, которым хорошо бы заниматься более важными делами, а не маяться дурью.  
3\. Затем нужно кинуть монетку в чужой напиток, подставив кого-нибудь другого.

Расслабляться было нельзя, доверия не заслуживал никто. Наслаждаетесь светской беседой с тренером Фостером? Куда там, ведь он только что подкинул йену в ваше пиво. И вообще, это он научил Шакалов данной игре. Импортировал, так сказать, из родной Англии.

После того, как Осаму опрокинул в себя третий стакан разбавленного Кирина Ичибана, он решил, что пора передохнуть. Он знал свой предел.

Осаму обнаружил себя на заднем крыльце бара, где также находилось ещё несколько игроков. Сакуса прислонился спиной к кирпичной стене. Со своей бледной кожей и поднятым воротником он больше походил на вампира, чем на человека. Неподалёку по телефону разговаривал Мейан, игнорируя всех и вся, кроме собеседника по ту сторону трубки. С краю сидел Суна со стаканом воды в руках и с плотной маской для сна на лбу.

— Привет, — пробормотал Сакуса, зарываясь глубже в своё пальто. По нему было отчётливо видно, что он не хотел здесь находиться. Но как понял Осаму, он назначил себя личным водителем Ацуму и ждал, когда того можно будет забрать.

Суна вёл себя как всегда.

— Приветик, Саму. — Он поднял свой стакан в знак приветствия.

— Я бы пришёл сюда раньше, если бы знал, где веселятся по-настоящему.

Суна со стоном закатил глаза.

— Не говори ерунды.

— Ну же, Оми, поддержи меня.

— Зачем мне это делать? — Сакуса скрестил руки и поднял плечи, будто бы увеличивая себя в объёме, как морской ёж. — И для тебя я Сакуса.

— Вообще-то, ты мой зять.

— Фу. — Сакуса поморщился так, будто Осаму был собачьим дерьмом, в которое он только что наступил.

— Вот видишь, ёжик на моей стороне, — ухмыльнулся Суна.

Осаму опустился рядом с Суной и зарылся лицом в ладони.

— Кажется, в мои немолодые годы алкоголь действует на меня быстрее.

— Если ты оправдываешь свою тупость алкоголем, почему ты был таким же тупым в школе?

— Откуда тебе знать, что было в моей бутылке для воды.

— Я пил из неё… на каждой тренировке, блин. — Суна скривил уголки губ. — Там всегда была вода.

— Фу. — Осаму толкнул Суну плечом и чуть не повалил на землю. — Зачем ты пил из моей бутылки? Какая гадость.

— О-о-о-оу, большой суровый Самушек боится крошечного непрямого поцелуйчика со своим дружком.

— Это вряд ли.

Суна обхватил рукой плечи Осаму и притянул к себе.

Он такой тёплый.

Как всегда.

Осаму услышал, как за их спинами щёлкнул зубами Сакуса.

— …рзость… я ухожу… — едва слышно пробормотал он и исчез за входной дверью.

— Вау, — засмеялся Суна. — Мы заставили Саку-сана добровольно войти внутрь. Где наша золотая медаль?

Пальцы Суны перебирали по плечу Осаму. Большим пальцем он вырисовывал круги на его мышцах. Свободной рукой поднёс стакан с водой ко рту, потом протянул его Осаму.

Осаму сделал большой глоток, коснувшись губами следа гигиенической помады Суны.

— Рин, — выдохнул он, возвращая стакан. Имя с тяжестью слетело с губ, словно лодка обрушилась с водопада.

Суна вопросительно поднял брови.

— Я… — Осаму не был готов. Он снова глотнул, глядя на воду в стакане. В голове звенело, но не от алкоголя, а от волнения.

— Я хочу… — Слова давались с трудом. Намного труднее, чем хотелось бы. Он никогда не умел внятно изъясняться. Было легко прятаться за спиной Ацуму. Его напускная уверенность частенько скрывала их общие тревоги.

— Если бы я захотел… — Осаму отвёл взгляд. Чужие пальцы на плече приятно согревали, но в то же время ему хотелось, чтобы Суна оказался на другой стороне улицы. Тогда, наверное, было бы легче. — Поцеловать тебя. По-настоящему. Ты бы мне разрешил?

Суна сдвинул брови и резко вдохнул.

— Ни за что.

— Оу.

— Мы оба выпили. Это неправильно.

— Рин. — Осаму ненавидел свой голос за то, что он дрожал. Как у Ацуму, когда тот ныл и скулил. Совсем непохоже на спокойного и собранного человека, каким все считали Осаму. — А если серьёзно?..

— Я сказал нет.

— А при нормальных обстоятельствах?

Суна отвёл взгляд. Хватка на плече Осаму ослабла, его рука упала за их спинами. Место прикосновения тут же засаднило.

— Сунарин.

— Не сунаринкай мне, Саму. — Осаму не упустил, как порозовели щёки Суны. — Целовать парня-гетеро — это нахуй последнее, что я хотел бы сделать в этой жизни. Вообще.

— Но я не… — прошептал Осаму.

— Так. — Его глаза сузились, верхняя губа скривилась. — Я не собираюсь становиться для тебя ебучей _заменой_ , — он почти прорычал: — или каким-нибудь экспериментом.

У Осаму к глазам подступили слёзы. О чём он только думал. Разумеется, Суна не чувствовал к нему того же.

— Ты значишь для меня намного, намного больше, Рин. — Осаму обхватил руками колени, сжимаясь настолько, насколько позволял рост. — Просто… Забудь, что я сказал.

Воцарилась тишина. Настолько долгая, что Мейан успел завершить звонок и вернуться в клуб, не обращая на них ни малейшего внимания. К ним успел подсесть Комори, предложить посоревноваться в армрестлинге и получить отказ. Успел выглянуть Сакуса и сообщить, что они с Ацуму уходят.

Первым тишину нарушил Суна, когда допил свою воду:

— Ты нравишься мне со школы. — Он смял пластиковый стаканчик в кулаке. — Поэтому мне больно.

 _Он_.

Это всё объясняло. Полная картинка медленно складывалась в голове Осаму по кусочкам пазла.

 _Всё_ стало понятно.

Они были лучшими друзьями. Но между ними всегда было что-то глубже. Нечто невысказанное.

Его накрыло осознанием.

— Ты… — прошептал Осаму, — …ты свёл меня с Мичиру.

Суна кинул мятый стаканчик на землю. Губы сжались в линию.

— Ты свёл меня с ней, потому что думал, что у тебя нет шансов.

Осаму неловко потянулся к его руке, что лежала на бетоне между ними. Суна вздрогнул, но потом расслабился.

— То есть… — Осаму продолжал говорить, чтобы заполнить пустоту, чтобы высказать свои мысли, чтобы не надумать лишнего, пытаясь понять причину, по которой молчал Суна. — Слушай. Я ведь думал, что _ты_ гетеро…

— Не надо, — прошептал Суна. — Не делай это со мной.

Осаму расслабил пальцы. Суна долго смотрел на него, а потом, не сводя взгляда с Осаму, перевернул свою ладонь, и их пальцы переплелись.

У него глаза охотника, которые Осаму обожает. Цвета ночи, разбавленные глубоким оливковым, с золотистыми отблесками городских фонарей.

— Ты тоже мне нравишься, Сунарин. — Осаму сжал его ладонь. — Спроси меня утром, когда в голове прояснится. Ответ будет тот же.

Суна выдержал некоторое время, прежде чем ответить.

— Ладно.

— И всё? — рассмеялся Осаму.

— Боже. Лучше бы согласился сразиться с Комори. Мозги просто плывут. — Суна не выдал свою тревогу ни единым движением брови. У него в этом талант. Врать не умел, зато в покерфэйсе мог бы выиграть у Юмеко.

Суна выдохнул, и уголки его губ приподнялись в лёгкой улыбке. Рукой коснулся щеки Осаму, большим пальцем поддел подбородок. Жёсткая мозоль легла на чувствительную кожу.

— Ты идиот. Очень красивый идиот.

— Это _я_ идиот? — Осаму подался навстречу прикосновению, на губах играла улыбка. — Рин, ты свёл своего краша с девушкой, с которой он умудрился провстречаться шесть лет. Это высший уровень идиотизма.

Суна переместил пальцы так, что его ногти впились в кожу Осаму. Он прищурил глаза и оскалился.

— Только из-за этого комментария, — он скользнул пальцем вдоль линии челюсти Осаму, — я всё ещё не собираюсь тебя целовать.

Осаму рассмеялся, и смеялся так долго, что заболели бока.

— Ну и ладно, — наконец выдохнул он. Глаза Суны смотрели на него тёмными полумесяцами, обрамлёнными ресницами. — Ты ждал меня миллион лет. Я сделаю то же для тебя.

Суна убрал ладонь от его лица и накрыл сверху кисть Осаму, которую уже держал другой рукой.

— Как банально.

За то, чтобы крепко стоять ногами на земле, у них двоих отвечал Суна.

Они не были центром вселенной, не танцевали в одиночестве посреди переполненного людьми бального зала. Они не плыли, держась за руки, в открытом космосе, без гравитации. Вокруг не было ни роз, ни оркестра, их признание прозвучало не на каком-нибудь грандиозном телешоу.

Они были двумя придурками, что сидели в грязном переулке. Им двадцать с хвостиком, у них лохматые волосы, уже не такие крепкие зубы, отмёрзшие щёки и согретые руки. Глупые взрослые, чьим необъяснённым чувствам больше лет, чем некоторым школьникам.

Никакая это не романтика.

— Думаю… — Суна поднял глаза на кусочек неба, что виднелся через груду зданий, окруживших переулок, — когда придёт время, у нас будет шанс сделать всё правильно.

Хотя… возможно, она самая.

* * *

— Ну и зачем ты мне звонишь? — простонал Осаму.

Всего пару мгновений назад он крепко спал, и ему что-то снилось. Затем его вышвырнул обратно в реальность дребезжащий электропоп-бит, а затем: «BOOM BOOM TOKYO GIRL~!» — пропел его смартфон, оставленный на прикроватной тумбочке. Данный рингтон был верным признаком того, что Ацуму пришла в голову какая-то очередная чушь, и ему не терпелось ею поделиться.

— Саму! Ты помнишь, какой сегодня день?!

— Э-эм… Вторник?

— Дурень, — отчитал его Ацуму. — Сегодня двадцать шестое ноября.

— Мне это ни о чём не говорит.

— Придурок! Ровно год назад мы ездили в Прагу!

— Оу.

— Мда-а-а, — Ацуму усмехнулся, Осаму понял по голосу. — Ну, колись, что загадывал?

— Я думал, о желаниях нельзя рассказывать, а то не сбудутся. — Осаму прижал телефон к уху.

— А всё, год прошёл. Оно уже должно было сбыться.

Осаму напряг мозги и попытался вспомнить, что же тогда загадал. Казалось, это было полвечности назад — настолько насыщенным выдался год.

— Цуму, да не помню я.

Ацуму щёлкнул языком. Осаму слышал этот звук сотни раз, и он означал, что его брат крайне разочарован.

— Ну и ладно. Раз ты не говоришь, то и я не скажу.

— Как будто мне интересно, — закатил глаза Осаму.

— А моё, вообще-то, сбылось, — похвастался Ацуму. — Ну же, хочешь знать, что это было? А? Хочешь? Хочешь?

— Ты, видимо, не в курсе, но тебе двадцать четыре, а не четыре, — как можно тише ответил Осаму.

Он опустил голову на подушку и окинул взглядом тёмную комнату. Пять месяцев назад он переехал в Шибую, после того, как наконец открыл второй филиал «Онигири Мия». Квартира маленькая, простая однокомнатная студия с небольшой кухней.

Листья лимонного дерева на его балконе заливало светом уличного фонаря. Другие растения остались в тени. Там были молодые фруктовые деревья, которые он кропотливо взращивал из семян; вьющиеся лозы и папоротники, пересаженные из домашнего сада Киёми. На системном блоке его компьютера перемигивались белые и жёлтые огоньки. Рядом с ним на кровати пошевелился мужчина; его дыхание всё ещё медленное и тяжёлое ото сна.

Осаму вспомнил.

— Знаешь, если так подумать, — произнёс он, — то моё тоже сбылось.

— О-о-О-о-О, — тут же отозвался его невыносимый брат.

— Саму, кто это?

— Всего лишь Цуму. — Осаму медленно и аккуратно провёл пальцами по волосам своего парня. — Решил не дожидаться рассвета, чтобы меня побесить.

— М-м-м… это в его стиле.

В трубке возмущённо взвыли.

— Цуму, я спать. Потом расскажу.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Ацуму. — Суне привет от меня.

Суна приподнялся на локте и перегнулся через грудь Осаму, чтобы дотянуться до телефона.

— Ацуму. Ещё раз разбудишь меня в такую рань - и это будет последним делом в твоей жизни.

— Всё, пока, ненавижу вас обоих.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Цуму.

Осаму убрал телефон на стол и укрылся одеялом. Прижал руки к груди, и тогда Суна притянул его к себе. Виска коснулся нежный поцелуй, затем Суна положил подбородок ему на макушку.

— О чём болтали?

— Помнишь, мы с ним ездили в Прагу? С Карловым мостом связана легенда: если загадать там желание, оно сбудется через год. Думаю, Цуму поставил напоминалку, — озвучил Осаму, уткнувшись в ключицу Суны.

— И что ты загадал? — Пальцы Суны бродили по верхней части спины Осаму, лениво скользя между веснушками, которые тот знал наизусть.

В тот холодный полдень он стоял на мосту. Пальцы парили над бронзой, стёртой сотнями желаний. Холод покусывал щеки, а сердце свинцом тяжелело в груди.

Осаму потянулся и поцеловал Суну в шею, прямо под челюстью. Тот тут же передвинулся и ответил медленным и мягким поцелуем в губы, и неважно, что он множество раз делал так раньше, — Осаму всё равно ощутил себя невесомым.

Он закрыл глаза, когда коснулся гладкой бронзы. В час горя и скорби Осаму был эгоистом. Он это заслужил. Стоило побыть хоть раз.

Он мог загадать миллион разных вещей, и он выбрал…

— Тебя, — прошептал Осаму, шелестя губами по коже Суны. — Я загадал тебя.

— Неправда. — Обычно резкий взгляд Суны смягчила усталость.

— Неправда, — улыбнулся Осаму. — Но я загадал второй шанс. Не просто заменить то, что потерял, но…

— А. — Глаза Суны закрылись; похоже, вот-вот заснёт. — Тогда, похоже, и правда сбылось… — прошептал он.

Осаму прижался к груди Суны, крепко обнял тёплыми руками.

— Да, — мягко проговорил он, чувствуя, как Суна снова засыпает. — Думаю, да.

Небо голубое. Трава зелёная.

Осаму любит Суну Ринтаро.

Обыкновенная правда жизни.

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо за прочтение!!
> 
> очень прошу а) поставить кудос на оригинал 🥺 и б) заглянуть в твиттер [автора](https://twitter.com/andraste_), там много контента по родным-любимым сунаосам и не только!!
> 
> А ТАКЖЕ. к данному фику есть отдельная страничка с примечаниями, объяснениями отсылок и картинками - дом бокуто и квартира осаму, фотографии из праги. кому интересно, загляните [сюда](https://bastigod.carrd.co/#simple).


End file.
